The Walkin' Mouth's otha sister
by TastingInsanity
Summary: NOT SARAH! The Jacobs' parents are both dead and the money issue has fallen to David, Candle, and Sarah although she's not a real help . Candles involved with Spot, way to much for David's liking or Sarah's. I say, read and review.. :D
1. Chapter 1

HEy, guys. Read it!! :) ITs kinda mature, so I wouldn't recomnd it to you unless your mature and ya know. Thanks

**_Hey Spot Conlon_**

"Watcha doin'?" I asked Spot as I lounged on his maroon couch in his small room. It was around midnight, but almost every newsie was still up doing whatever newsies do at midnight.

"Stuff." He repiled as he contiued whatever he was doing. His back was towards me and pretty much facing the door that led to the main bunkroom. I sighed in reponse and looked around his room. His single bed was in the corner with a patched blanket on top of it and his old oak desk was in the middle of the room. THen his couch, my fafvorite piece of furniture in his room was on the other wall. It was probably the newest piece of furniture and it had to be from the Civil War. Shows alot , doesn't it?

"Oh, come on, Spot. I wanna see." So I sounded whinny, sue me. I wanted to know what my boyfriend was doing. I looked my nails and listened to the seconds tick by on his pocketwatch ,that I held , before he turned with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Me deorie, youse can see in a minute. Maybe if youse got up..." He shrugged and turned back to his myserty project.

"Ugh, youse gunna make me get up?" I lifted myself to a sitting poistion and smoothed out my brown skirt and laced up my black boots. He nodded and I got up to stech more than anything. He moved back from his project thing and turned to me with a smile.

"I'se almost finished!" HE looked very proud and now it seemed more exciting than before.

I ran over to him and looked at what had been hiden on the desk. It was a painting of a pretty girl near a window. She was looking outside and as she looked to the side, one tear rolled down her cheek. Then, I checked again.

"HOLY! Is that me?" I bounced up and down more awake and hyper than I had been all day. He laughed and tucked a stry piece of hair behing my ear.

"Who else could look so amazing? And yeah I'm a closet drawer." He dropped his accent and kissed my forehead.

"Dropping your accent already? Your that happy?" I laughed and smiled. WE tend to drop our accents when we're alone and happy. It's just a habit, I guess.

"WEll I'm always happy around you." HE smirked and kissed me. I responded quickly as he slowly opened my mouth with his tongue. I broke our kiss first, I mean after all a girl does have to breath once in awhile.

His smirk became even bigger as he spoke my name," Rebecca, Rebecca." My real name was Rebecca, but my newsie name was Candle because I burnt myself with a candle when I was alittle girl.

"Yeah, Matthew?" I used his real name too. HE kissed me again, harder this time with more passion.

* * *

Fuck, you guys. My stupid fan fiction is a retart. If thats even possible. It just lost the rest of this chapter. I'll try to remember it though.

I openned my eyes in shock and surprise before being brought into the kiss by the touch of his fingers on my back. Now this was heaven. He slowly moved me towards the wall and contiued to explore my back as I explored his mouth. WE were slowly sliding down to the floor when a heavy pounding on the door starled us. He groaned and asked why he had to get up. I smiled and playfully pushed him as he stood up and helped me to my feet. He pulled one of his amaing expressions of boredom , while I could barely contain my huge grinning smile.

HE openned the door and was met with an angry Davy. He looked at Spot and then looked at me. "Rebecca." He shook his head and I thought to myself that I like the way Spot said my name more than the way David did.

"Youse been gone for an hour more 'dan wese agreed. Were youse here?" I could tell he wanted me to lie and say that I had just stopped by on my way home, but I didn't. If there was one newsie who hated our relationship, it was him.

I shook my head and hunched my shoulders. Their was going to be hell to pay when we got home, I could tell. I guess Spot picked up on the tension because he squared his shoulders and looked at David a.ka. the Walkin' Mouth, a.k.a. my older brother.

"Davy-boy, Shes fione and I'se took care of her. Don cha worry, she'll be down in a minute." It was like he hymoptized him or something because all he did was nod and walk out the door. I grinned as Spot turned to me with a sly and mischeivous smile plastered on his face.

"I fixed your brother porblem for today." He kissed me again and hugged me tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I hugged him as tightly as I could before letting go and walking out the door.

HEYYY!! That's to shake it, I remembered most of the chapter! Aren't cha proud?

REVIEWS, PEOPLE, REVIEWS!!


	2. A night with the socalled family

_"I fixed your brother problem for today." He kissed me again and hugged me tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_"Of course." I hugged him as tightly as I could before letting go and walking out the door._

**Hey, so next chapter. Sorry, but my fan fiction was being gay for a couple days so I couldn't go on. Now with da story...**

**Oh and if I forget my accents or get them wrong just fill them in. :)**

**Really Good song : Officer Krupke from West Side Story**

* * *

A Night with the So-called Family

I slowly walked down the old wooden stairs. I really didn't want to face my brother tonight, he's just so over-protective. Why he can't leave me alone? Now that's a question I've asked Mush, my best friend ever, billions of times. It's really getting annoying. All Mush ever tells me is that if he had a younger sister, he wouln't let her leave his sight.

"Candle! Get down here right now! Wese leavin'!" David, the protective brother himself yelled from the main room.

"I'se here, ok?" I told my brother and tried to get him to calm down. It wouldn't be good for him to explode until we were at least in Jack's territory. The walk to our apartment passed without so much as a word from my brother. Now this is what you could call an awkward silence.

It was dark and dreary outside and really made me wish that I was still with Spot at his lodging house. It was always warm and comforting there and his newsies were all my friends. Granted, we weren't as close as Spot and all of the Manhattan newsies , but we were getting closer. As the apartment building neared to us, he finally gave me one glance. Then he sighed and took out his key, the one to the house and the apartment.

"Come on." Those were the first words he had said to me since we had left Brooklyn's lodging house. I was kinda surprised. I looked up at the old weathered bricks that were lined in an orderly fashion.

Without those, who knows where we would live, I never thought of another place to call home, except of course, the two lodging houses.

"David, I'm sorry. Please, look at me?" I practically begged my older brother. He turned and looked at me, before smiling a little and nodding.

"Ise looked at you. I'll figure out your punishment latah. Now, let's get youse upstairs." David's accent was still in the making, just like Les and I. We walked to the fourth floor and stopped outside 4C. That was the apartment that had been in our family since I was born. David and our parents had lived somewhere else before me and the angel were born.

We stepped into our homely apartment and I gasped in horror as I mentally realized what today was. Sarah's sewing circle. "David! I can't go in 'dere! Dey's sewing!" I shook my head in disgust. If there was one thing I was afraid of it was sewing and knitting. The idea of doing that type of work just freaks me out.

David pushed me in and whispered in my ear, "Candle, Dey're just goils. Dey ain't gunna kill youse wit dere needles. " He laughed and smiled to them.

I just whispered darkly back to him, "Ya nevah know."

I followed him into our parlor, kitchen, and Les's bedroom. Yes, they were all in the same room and I still don't know how they all fit. Our wall paper was faint roses with a baby blue background. It was left by the former occupants. The bed was in the corner and covered by a couple of sheets because it was summer and hot. The kitchen worked, but it wasn't modern. At all. Then we had the chairs that had been moved from hiding places and the dining room oak table to create a circle. Thats where the knitters sat.

Sarah and her evil sewing-minions got up and curtsied. Some even blushed, how weird is that? So all boys have to do is walk in and these girls might faint. Wonder what would happen if Spot came in, they would probably stop trying to befriend me, thats for sure. It may not be a bad idea, now that I think of it. I rubbed my hands together as I thought about these new possibilities. They were too good to be true.

I was pushed out of these thoughts by Mary, the newest minion. I nicknamed her Tomato, because she always turns red. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but its true. She asked me the same question she asks me every time I see her,"Ann, do you want to stay with us next week?"

"Yeah, Ann-Margret, you should stay with us." The Angel, a.k.a. Sarah, backed Tomato up. Then the traitor started to talk.

"Yeah, Ann-Margret! Youse should!" David's grin turned into a sly smirk. I growled under my breath at the mention of my name. He knew that I hated when people called me it and that Sarah and her minions had almost like a special pass. "Ann, come this way please." Although it sounded like a gentle request, I could tell David meant something.

I sighed and told the girls I would be right back, then I followed the traitor into our small bedroom. The white limestone paint was peeling off, but it wasn't as bad as the kitchen and living room. They were the exact opposite of modern. Without Sarah, it would be a complete dump. It was kinda sad, actually.

"I know your punishment!" Davy told me, grinning wildly.

"What?" I thought quickly over everything he could think of. Oh God, this was getting scary.

"Youse gunna stay tomorrow night with Sarah and her friends. Youse gunna loin how to knit and youse ain't allowed ta leave her group until youse finish knitting me a scarf." Davy told me sternly, all traces of his smile gone.

"Davy! Oh come on!" I went down on my knees. "Anything else instead? Please, David!" I was now begging.

He smiled triumphantly and told me that I had no choice.

"Fine. But I'se ain't happy." I told him before leaving the room and telling Sarah something I never wanted to tell her.

"Sarah? Umm..." I shuffled my feet around a little, "Can I'se stay wit youse and youse friends, tomorrah?" I tried to smile and grimaced. This was not going well.

"Ann! Oh, of course Ann. Yay!" She yelled and actually squealed in delight. This was scary, then all the girls stood up and did something I can barely describe. They held hands and pushed me into the middle of the circle they had created. Then they sang this weird almost like girl-scout kinda song.

"Holy Cow!" I spit out as I watched them. I was planning on cursing, but I might have made them faint. Actually, that wouldn't have been such a bad idea.

They suddenly stopped. Just stopped, like it was all let's hold hands one minute and the next it was like they had all been frozen. Maybe me yelling still put them into shock.

"Ann-Margret! Welcome to our group. We start tomorrow at 5." Catherine, she was my sister's best friend, told me. Then Sarah said bye to everyone, and they left. What a group. No one even spit or anything! Disgusting. I sighed and went into our bedroom David, Angel, and I shared it.

It had three metal-post beds. Sarah had a pink blanket and sheets. She also had plenty of those girly pillows that she had made or gotten for her birthdays. David's bed had navy blue blanket and sheets. Then there was mine. It had a red blanket and gray sheets. I also had a pillow that my mother had given me when I was a little girl. That was when it seemed like my life would revolve around parties, handsome young gentlemen, and the elusive sewing.

Now I'm a newsie and I like it much better than the old life I had. At least I think it is. I changed into Sarah's old nightgown, it was the only one that still fit me. No, I'm not fat, I'm tall. Too tall for my own good is what David always says. I slipped into my bed and smiled to myself. All in all, today wasn't the worse, especially my time with Spot and the newsies.

David came in and whispered, "Night, Candle." He snuffed out the light and kissed me on the forehead. Even though he was making me do the unspeakable, I still loved him.

* * *

HEYYY, one of the longest yet...

**New Poll, Check it out!! REview PEOPLE! Review**


	3. So Sorry

****

Hey guys, I hate to do this.....but I'm gunna take this down. I can't write because my school destroyed all and any free time I might have once owned and God only knows where this story was going to end up. If you want to know what would have happened, just pm me.

Thanks for sticking with me and I'm sorry.

P.S.

I'll take it down on the 30th.


	4. I'm baack!

**Ok, let's try this... **

**Oh and if I forget the accent, just add it in :) **

_Now I'm a newsie and I like it much better than the old life I had. At least I think it is. I changed into Sarah's old nightgown, it was the only one that still fit me. No, I'm not fat, I'm tall. Too tall for my own good is what David always says. I slipped into my bed and smiled to myself. All in all, today wasn't the worse, especially my time with Spot and the newsies._

_David came in and whispered, "Night, Candle." He snuffed out the light and kissed me on the forehead. Even though he was making me do the unspeakable, I still loved him._

* * *

Chapter

Rain pounded against the wet window as I sat up and yawned loudly. From the corner of my eye I could see Sarah look at me and I could guess that she was thinking about something pertaining to my yawn or that stupid sewing club. I put my feet to the wooden floor and stood up. I quickly changed my clothes and grabbed my black, tattered cloak. Looking out the window, I sighed loudly. It was so dark and only, I checked the wooden clock which had been there since before I was born, 7:30 A.M. Shoot, I was late.

"Why didn't cha wake me up? It's late!" I dropped to the ground and shoved my hand under the bed blindly. I found the old, brown boots and slid out from under my creaky bed.

"I'm sorry, but I thought that it was such a bad day and you work so hard!" Sarah lifted her hand to her forehead, "I just don't know how you stand it!" I knew she meant well, but sometimes I just couldn't stand it. I had to work and this always happened, especially on dark days or when I had stayed out a little longer than usual. It was like no one truly believed I could take it, well there was one person, but he didn't live with us. I'm pretty sure David would kill us if he did.

"It's alright," I said and finished tying my shoes. Hopefully, the afternoon crowd would want their papers just as much as the morning crowd usually did. "See ya latah."

"I'll have dinner ready for you, Candle!" She opened the door for me and I left quickly. Running down the steps quickly, I made it outside just as it started to pour harder than before. Just my luck, it would seem.

"Great..." I looked around and was dis-heartened to find that even the people who had no choice but to live on the streets were in hiding. I couldn't blame them, but the lack of witnesses bothered me. I didn't think anything would happen, but better safe than sorry and all that. I started to run, picking up my skirts with both hands, as the rain started to hit me harder. By the time I made my way to the Brooklyn Bridge, there was a damp fog covering me. Now, how in the world was I supposed to get to the other side without being able to see anything in front of me. A black carriage passed by, the dark horses of course matched the carriage... wonder whose idea that was. It was probably intentional. Finally, I was able to be see the lodging house. Keeping pace, I opened the door and shoved my tired and wet body inside.

"Anyone herah?" I yelled and threw my cloak on one of the tattered chairs.

"Candle?" A familiar voice sounded from upstairs, although his voice was much weaker than last night or whenever it was... I could never keep track of days and nights.

"Spot?" Kicking off my boots and ripping my drenched socks from my feet, I padded upstairs quickly, but not quietly. Coughing erupted from Spot's room and I flew to the door. There he was, my Spot, but something wasn't right. He was hidden under about fifteen pounds of blankets. I became nervous at the thought of what could have happened. I was just here, wasn't I? Nothing had looked to be broken downstairs either."Spot, love?"

He coughed a couple times before answered, "Youse late." I grinned and sat down on the bed, careful not to sit on him. That wouldn't have been to pleasant for the poor guy at the moment.

"What happened?" I asked him quietly as all thoughts of selling papers for the lunch crowd flew out of my head. Was he hurt or sick or dying? I couldn't stop the scenarios as they raced through my head at a speed I hadn't realized was even possible.

"Water first, love, then story," he said slowly and coughed loudly. Twice; I jumped up and ran to get water for him. I knew he couldn't have been badly hurt, but I obviously didn't know whether or not it was something broken or an illness. Soon, I was back and giving him the water. He drank slowly, making me start to pace the room. I couldn't stay still at this point and I don't think he really was paying attention to what I was doing. I wouldn't if I was him. He shoved the glass onto a small bedside table and pulled up into a sitting position. I sighed in relief when I saw that his face looked the same as always.

He grinned at me and coughed once more. It wasn't very deep and so I wasn't that concerned about the sound. I just wanted to know what had happened to my husband that would have brought this on. He patted the side of the bed and I sat down, although my feet didn't stop moving in time with a sub-conscious beat within my head.

"So, youse left with da walkin' mouth," He started. He never called David by his real name and I knew it was only because of how against our relationship he was. Thank God David didn't really know about us or who knows what would happen. "and I was walkin' up da stairs when someone called me name. I ran down da stairs, quick as lightening itself and was told dat poor Rocky was gettin' it again wit dose otha guys from dat new gang risin'. I'se ran out and followed dese sounds to a fight. Den I'se coughed, real loud too," He gave me a look and as to prove a point, coughed. "Anyway, I coughed and saw dem fightin'. It was four 'gainst one, which ain't right so naturally I walk over and fight," He gave me the over-protective thank God you weren't there look before continuing, "We'se fought and I'se Broke me right leg and bruised everywhere. Youse shoulda seen what da otha guys looked like. Man, those guys ain't walking again. " He seemed proud of this and it was definitely better sounding than, oh falling down the stairs or something.

"I'm proud of youse." I smiled and he took my hand. Suddenly, I felt more tired than I had in such a long time. He noticed this and told me to lay down. I complied and soon was fast alsleep in his arms. All was right for now, even if he was an invalid for now.

* * *

So how was it? I'm praying that I don't have to give up any of the stories :) and I wanted to thank everyone who told me not to. Those messages are really the only reason why I bothered to write more of this and I'm hoping to get to the other stories soon. :)


	5. Well, go figure

The sunlight streamed in through the window of Spot's room and I sat up with a grimace. Sleep was good and sleeping near Spot was just amazing. It was times like this that made me wish we were able to live together, like a real married couple and not like we were just dating. We had gotten married in this little church out somewhere in New Jersey with the kindest priest I've ever met. Our witnesses were these two nuns, who had raised Spot pretty much from birth. Incredible, right? Here in New York some have these ideas that Spot was raised from so many things, not excluding that he just was. I guess he does deserve that type of reputation though and hey it is Brooklyn. Does he have a real choice in how to act around here? Perhaps, but why bother thinking about that anyway?

"It's around noon, Candle." He coughed once, although it sounded better than before. That was a start, anyhow. "Does he know youse here?" That was another complication to our relationship. David didn't trust Spot at all and well usually you don't willingly give away your younger sister to a man that you have never trusted. Simple logic would prove that one.

"Nah, but Sarah does." He pushed me off the bed, weakly and put his hand out. Automatically, I reached for his glass of water and gave it to him. Another problem, just to make everything more fun and exciting was the fact that Spot seemed to grow a moral conscience around me. He couldn't do anything that my sister wouldn't approve of, seeing that David didn't like the fact that I read to the little boys living at the Brooklyn lodging house because of the chance that Spot would be right there. Sarah was much more liberal about my relationship and I loved her dearly for that. Sometimes she could be annoying, but she was still my sister. Family is family after all.

"Are youse gunna woik today?" He placed the now empty glass on an old wooden side table that had definitely seen better days. Pausing to place both hands behind his head, he turned his gaze on me. I cleared my throat nervously and poured more water for him. I loved him dearly, but sometimes he was downright intimidating.

"Yeah, I'se tink so. Is dat alright?" We usually worked as a pair, but when one was down the other must go on. Right? I think that's how the quote went, but I couldn't be sure. It had been awhile since I had had a chance to read anything that wasn't meant for the younger children. The books about farm animals and fairy tales had been the extent of my reading for a good month at least.

"I'se guess so." He was still watching me with those gray colored eyes as I nervously smiled and walked backwards toward the door.

"I'se gunna go den, but I'll be back when I'se done selling. Sleep more, if youse can." I left the room and his eyes slowly, pausing to close the door. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my cloak. It was bright outside right now, but that didn't mean much during spring in New York. As I had expected, the bright sun became hidden as I made my way towards the park that was usually a pretty good selling spot. The clouds were covering the sun, yet only a couple of the street lights had been lit. I guess the watchmen hadn't been out just yet. Hearing a noise, I stopped and looked towards one of the alleyways that I had been passing on my way to the park. A whimper sounded and I looked inside. I was able to make out almost nothing... nothing except for the silhouette of a person lying on the ground.

"Hello?" I called tenively.

"Help?" The body, it was a man, called from the ground. Against my better judgment, I walked inside and towards the body.

"I'se might be able ta 'elp youse." I paused to try and let my eyes adjust to the dim lighting. It wasn't actually pitch black, but it wasn't well lit either. Abruptly, a hand shot out and wrapped around my ankle. Yeah, this going to help others in need by myself in the dark was not the best idea I've ever had.

This mind-set was increased ten-fold when I heard the following words, "Now you're mine, bitch." Great, this guy obviously wasn't looking for some spare change or even all my papes. Those had been dropped when he first grabbed my ankle.

"Who are youse?" I asked him a question and quickly calculated to myself. The most important thing to do is keep whoever is trying to attack you, talking. I had learned this first from David and later from Spot. It was one of the couple things that they had both agreed on, although I could never let them know that they had actually agreed on it. God forbid those two could get along for just a couple minutes.

"Your worst enemy," He said and with that bit my mouth. At least, I think it was a bite. Maybe he thought it was a kiss, but definitely not according to my experience. Then, with a jolt, I realized what he had meant by being his. I really really did not want to have my first time in a dark alleyway with some guy who really only wanted me for this one thing. Flailing my arms, I punched the man once or twice in what seemed to be the jaw. "Fine, we can do this the hard way." With that he punched me in the gut before following with a very nice shove to the skull. Great, I thought to myself as my sight of vision started to waver. I had no chance now... Then everything went black.

"Candle!" My arm was shaken forcefully and I shook my head in respond. Everything ached and the last thing I wanted was to be woken up.

"Hey, she's coming back." Apparently I had more than one person hanging around me right now.

"Wake up!" This voice was more aggressive and with that command I finally opened my eyes. The sun was blaring and I didn't take kindly to this form of being woken up. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"What happened?" Were my first words to these newsies, at least they appeared to be newsies.

"Youse tell us, though I'se tink wese figured it out," The one who answered my question seemed to be the leader of the group. Pointing towards my legs, I followed his finger and gasped. My lower body seemed to be covered in blood. That didn't even count the fact that my arms and dress seemed to be covered in blood, too. With a even louder gasp, I realized what had happened.

"I-I-I I was raped." With this proclamation, I promptly fainted again.

How was it? I guess the plot is actually building now, xD Postings are on Saturdays now and don't forget Review!

Oh and I don't own Newsies.


	6. What the Hell

Hey guys! So, I'm actually doing this Saturday deal.. it's insane, but anyway add in the accents when I forget them? Thanks! :]

**What the Hell.**

**Spot POV**

I couldn't believe this. What the hell had even happened? No one would tell me anything and last time I checked... roughly three minutes ago, I wasn't able to walk yet. All I was able to figure out so far was that Candle had been found in an alleyway, surrounded by blood. Who could have hurt her? I knew that no one in the working world would have, because they all know seem to fear me. I decided that whoever had done this to her must have been either too rich or too stupid to realize that she's protected by Brooklyn. I guess in this way, we were sort of like the Newsie mafia, although we still hadn't been quite able to get inside with the politicians and the bulls.

"Hey, Medlow!" The young boy paused outside my door. He was carrying a couple logs, logs that usually weren't brought in until a little after October, not in the middle of June.

"Ye-yes sir?" Medlow was a new kid with no family to speak of. He seemed to worship me whole heartedly and had never lied to any of the newsies yet. He was a solid kid, and might even if fit to take over Brooklyn one day. I wasn't too sure yet, but I had more time than was needed to decide. It was too early to bother.

"Where youse goin with dose logs?" I pointed towards them and slowly picked up my water glass. Drinking the now luke warm water, I looked towards him with a pointed glance. If he knew what was good for him, he would start talking now.

"For Candle, sir. She's awfully sick seeming," he replied to me and then looked away as if he had just broken a rule. Poor kid was still loyal to me before whoever was telling him to stay quiet. That was a smart move.

"Medlow, come and sit down," I smiled and pat the seat next to me. He glanced quickly in both directions before walking in and sitting in the seat I had chosen. "Now," I said, still smiling, "Tell me everything that's going on." With that, Medlow started talking.

**Candle POV**

"What-what happened?" I frowned and tried to open my eyes. I was resisted by some type of glue, but quickly figured out that it was only sleep. That stuff always seems to join me at all the wrong times.

"It's ok, Candle," I heard a voice that sounded vaguely like Sarah. Why was she in Spot's room? I opened my eyes, after a couple more seconds of battle, and realized that this wasn't actually Spot's room. It was one of the guest rooms that were in the lodging house. This one was the one that was closest to Spot's room, but that didn't explain why I was in it.

"Sarah? Why am I in this room? Where's Spot? Why are youse here?" I shook my head and immediately regretted it. "Why am I in so much pain?" I groaned loudly and held my head.

"You were attacked, Candle, but everything's going to be fine. I'm positive of it. Spot's in his room and seems to be recovering quite nicely." She gently patted my shoulder and placed her book back on the chair that she must have been sitting in.

"When was I attacked?" I asked her, before trying to clear my throat. It only burned more in reply.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," She seemed to flutter about the room before coming back with a glass of water in her hand. Suddenly, she grew two heads. Even in my barely stable state, I knew that this was supposed to be unusual. I wrapped my bandaged hands around the clear glass and took a small sip.

"Why do youse have two heads, Sarah?" I looked at her and took another sip. The water was starting to affect my throat and hopefully it would help to soothe me.

"Oh dear, I don't have two heads." The door opened and I saw one very upset David. This wasn't going to be good. Trailing right behind him was Les, the youngest of us; although he seemed to have changed since the last time I had seen him. He spends most of his time with either Jack or David in Manhattan, which meant that he seemed to go in and out of my life lately. Hopefully, that would change because I did miss that little kid.

"Where's that Medlow? He still didn't bring any wood?" David looked irritated, and didn't seem to realize I was awake.

"Oh I don't know," Sarah ran over to him and clutched at his arm, "But, Candle woke up!" She went from dragging him to being dragged as he raced over towards my bed. It was then that I realized this quilt was pink and not part of the Brooklyn lodging house. It actually came from that knitting club/ group thing that Sarah had all the time. I had noticed this quilt last time they had one while I was in the same room as those girls. Could that have only been a couple days ago? It seemed like a decade or more.

"Hey, Candle. How youse doing?" He sat on the edge of the bed and Les jumped up onto the other side where he promptly curled up and stared at me. He reminded me of a puppy dog like that.

"Hiya Lessy," I patted his head, "And hey David. I'm doing, well, I've been better. That's for sure." I smiled at him. This, of course wasn't a couple lie. Not only have I felt better before, I also have never felt worse. So see? I didn't lie to him. "What happened though?"

"Well, um," He glanced at Les, who had seemed to bring along a small toy horse. He looked utterly enthralled at this small toy and I just watched. It was calming to watch. "We think you've been, uh," He gestured madly and I just stared at him. Was there supposed to be an answer in his spazz dance? "Raped."

"Who?" I asked him, not quite believing it. That same word brought back memories of what seemed to be the night before and I brought my arms around my body as I thought about that word. Rape was so horrible, the word even sounded horrible. "Are youse sure?" I asked him, my body starting to shake violently.

"I'm so sorry," Sarah said and walked over to take Les outside. David only wrapped his own arms around me in response. We stayed like that, until a loud bang sounded and heavy footsteps followed. We watched as Medlow carried in his stack of firewood, tailed by a very tired and furious Spot, who appeared in the doorway. He leaned heavily on the doorsill before walking at an odd pace up to the bed.

"What the hell."

Woo! That was fun to write... right? (Pun, not really)

Review guys?


	7. More Surprises

**So, this is gunna be the last update for the next two weeks because I'm going on a cruise and then I'm going to fencing camp and my mom refuses to let me bring my computer with me. I'll write the chapters there though, but we just have to wait until I get home to post them... unless of course I magically find a computer and internet. :] **

**What the Hell.**

**Spot POV**

"What the Hell." I said and glared at Candle and David.

Why did it seem as though I was the last person to find out anything important around here? It felt like anything that didn't relate to the lodging house itself was kept from me for as long as they felt it should be. Of course, I had a feeling that this was mostly caused by the fact that I was still sick. Still, that didn't keep me from being pissed off.

"Don't youse know bettah by now?" I grabbed the wooden bed frame and used it to lower myself onto the side of the bed. I was now directly across from David and Candle. David had a look of grim determination on his face, while Candle's face just showed sorrow and fear.

"She's leaving with me, Spot. Brooklyn isn't safe for her and you obviously can't protect her as well as you would like." Candle seemed to change her former expression to a look that matched her brother. As usual, I was startled by their similar facial features. Their noses were part of the same matching set, which seemed to also be shared by Sarah. Although, it's not like this made me want to agree with David. No, she would stay here with me no matter what. I would do whatever it would take. She just wouldn't be leaving the lodging house as often or alone from now on. I already knew that I would be able to give her more protection than the Walking Mouth. He wasn't strong enough.

"Youse wish, don't cha? She's mine by law, David," I must admit that this wasn't the smartest sentence I had ever uttered, but it was the first thing I could think of. The angrier I get, the more things I just say. In fact, I didn't actually mean to let him know anything about the marriage until Candle turned 17 or 18. I still wasn't sure which age would be better, but I guess it would have come down to whichever age she wanted. David's eyes widened in shock and I smiled bitterly back.

"Excuse me? You're definitely confused, it must be the sickness. She's not _yours._ I know you two may be 'together', but you're not by law. Wouldn't that mean that you were with a whole bunch of girls, by law?" David seemed to sneer and held Candle closer to him. She seemed to be struggling, but her strength was slowly, but surely getting weaker. I didn't think all of this excitement was good for her, but it wasn't the time to tell her to go back to sleep; especially the fact that we were currently in her sick room. She also probably wouldn't want to go back.

Ignoring the last part of his reply, I told him something that probably hadn't even happened in his worst dreams.

"Well, sir. We're married." I had the good fortune to watch as the color quickly drained from his face and his hold on Candle slipped. I'm proud to say that she took this chance and sat backwards so that she was out of his reach, but sadly she was also out of mine. I took that as a sign that she wasn't going to pick a side, which wasn't usually allowed, but I would let it slip... for now.

"No," David looked to her and then back at me, "You know what, prove it. This is probably just a bluff, anyway."

He smiled, I guess thinking that he had me caught. Why did it seem like everyone refused to think I could be myself while sick? I'm disrespected and now David thinks I'm bluffing? The great Spot Conlon doesn't lie.

"Fine, I'se humor youse." I turned towards Medlow, who hadn't left the room since we had first walked in, "Medlow, come with me." He sped over to my side and using him to get up, I shifted my body so that I was facing the door. Slowly, we walked out of the room and into my bedroom. I shifted my weight off of the poor child and onto the chair that had always sat right next to my bed. "Hey, kid. Get that box out from under the bed."

"Shoah." He smiled and got out that box. It was the only box under my bed, which made it much easier to find for Medlow. He handed it to me and I opened it. Coughing twice, I began to shift through the documents and papers that had been placed in there. Soon, I had found two sheets of paper, which proclaimed that our marriage was valid. She was sixteen, the legal age for marriage in New Jersey(1). This pretty much meant that David couldn't do anything about it. I closed the box again and gave it back to Medlow, who then pushed it under the bed. Again, he was my main support as we returned into the guest room.

"Here are dose papes. Read 'em fore youself." I smirked and sat back down on the bed. This time though, I grabbed onto Candle's hand. David leaned onto the foot of the bed and started to read. My smirk began to grow as his mouth deepened into a frown. Standing up, he threw the documents on the floor and walked out. In a sudden bout of excitement, I let go of her hand and limped over to a window. It was there that I had the good fortune to watch David dragging his two siblings out of the lodging house and towards the bridge. The only one of the three that I felt bad for was Les. He was a pretty cool kid.

"Spot! My family probably hates me now! How am I supposed to go back home? Augh," I heard a thump and turned to see her laying there. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked to be pouting.

"Are youse actually pouting?" I smiled gently and again grabbed her hand. Kissing each finger slowly, I had the chance to watch her finally relax. She never could hold a grudge.

"I'se not done yelling and no," She whined the no and lengthened the sound so that it sounded more like nooooo. I laughed and smirked at her. It seemed as though I had been forgiven for telling her brother that we were married and probably starting a fight between her and her brother.

**Candle POV**

Oh God, I'm so screwed. Spot just told David that we're married and obviously we are. Spot's got those papers, which means that I'm just completely screwed over... and married. I love Spot and all, but I didn't want David to know that we were together. He's probably going to jump to all these conclusions and then I won't even be able to defend us because he's going to start yelling about it when I'm not there. I started to long for that small apartment, with Sarah's stupid group always around. I wanted to go back and at least look around once more, but I had seen the look on David's face. It was the "don't ever come back home" look. Although we seem to share many similarities, our grudge holding is not one of them. I couldn't hold them to save my life, but he could. I then realized something: the past two days had been the worst days of my life. Hopefully, my life would start heading up and finally get better.

Review??

For this story, we're going to pretend that the legal age is 16. I don't actually know what it was at the turn of the century so this is just good old creative license.


End file.
